A multi-core processor includes two or more independent processor cores arranged in an array. Each processor core in a conventional multi-core processor generally shares the same supply voltage and clock signal to simplify the interfaces between the processor cores. For power consumption management, dynamic supply voltage and clock speed control may be utilized, so that a multi-core processor may operate at high power and high clock frequency when needed and at low power when the computing requirements are reduced.